


难忘今宵

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Kudos: 9





	难忘今宵

李白说他要拜堂了，和杜子美。  
听到这个消息，正在练拳的高适把脚崴了，在弹琴的王维把指甲劈了，孟浩然一口茶喷出来，严季鹰差点一剑砍到自己身上。  
然后李白送来了帖子，邀请他们除夕的时候来参加婚礼。  
“有病啊！”高适脾气最大直接骂出来了，“大过年的不安生看他秀恩爱啊！！！”  
作为所有人里面当的官最大的王维直接拍板：“不行，绝对不能让他这么如意！”  
严季鹰认真的点点头，孟浩然一脸何必。  
“但是毁人姻缘不太好吧……”作为良心的孟浩然还是开口。  
“谁说要毁了这桩婚，”王维露出一个和善的微笑，“我只是给他添点彩头而已。”  
作为这桩婚的另一位主角，杜甫打了个喷嚏。  
按照李白的说法，他和杜甫去年的除夕就拜堂了，该做的事情都给做了。  
但是老白是个场面人，不搞事情不舒服。  
于是在除夕夜，李白张牙舞爪摆了不知道多少桌，基本上能请过来的人都请过来了。他们这帮诗人，不知道活了多久，身边的亲人该没的早没了，除了像苏家三父子一样一家子全在的之外，基本上过年闲着无聊的人都来吃喜宴了。  
他们这群一起玩的大老爷们中间，有一个共识：  
李太白爱喝酒，但是酒量差，基本上喝着喝着发完酒疯就该睡了。  
杜子美不爱喝酒，但是酒量好，想要灌醉他基本上是不可能的。  
按照王丞相的说法，只需要把李太白灌醉，然后去意思意思闹洞房抢新娘，最后在李太白发完疯要睡了之后把人放开，基本上李白这一晚上就啥也干不成了。而且闹洞房，本就是婚礼的一个环节，添添彩头而已，谁也怪不了谁。  
然后在第二天，他们再去意思意思嘲讽一下李白，就十分解气了。  
孟浩然听完，深觉此法幼稚至极。高达夫一听此法，拍桌表示太解气了。严季鹰听得此法，很想问为什么不直接把杜甫抢过来。  
总之不管他们怎么想，除夕的婚礼还是照常举行了。只见高头大马戴着大红花缓缓走过来，马上骑着一位着红衣的儒雅青年，马后跟着一个轿子。  
没错，儒雅青年。王维等人看到都傻眼了。  
杜甫身量不太高，瘦弱书生的模样坐在马上显得有些娇小。他自高处向下看，看到不少人看到他穿着新郎装扮都傻了眼。杜甫坐在马上，作为新郎，那轿子里的新娘，用脚趾头想都是道是谁。  
杜甫回想起那晚，自己本来已经想好了，两人成亲，必要有一人做新娘，反正自己也是在下面的那个，李白人高马大，穿上新娘的衣服太过委屈，自己干脆穿了当新娘子算了。  
谁曾想李白一口回绝，说自己当新娘子。  
“子美你想想啊，我要是当新郎，这帮人势必是要灌我，说不定还会想出什么法子捣乱，”李白十分真诚地说，“为了咱们成亲能够顺利，还是我做新娘子吧。”  
杜甫感觉李白真是太爱他了，为了他们两的婚事，都愿意这么委屈自己。  
围观的宾客里，不太了解他俩的，意味李白看着攻气十足，谁知还是要委身于一介书生。对他们俩稍微了解一点的，心想这李太白又搞什么幺蛾子。  
果不其然，等轿子落下，穿着墨绿衣衫的新娘拿着扇子遮面下来了，腰间还别着一把剑。女款的嫁衣穿在高大挺拔的李白身上丝毫没有柔美的感觉，也不知道这么个大男人挤在狭小的轿子里是个什么感受。  
别着一把剑！哪家的新娘子带着剑入洞房啊喂！  
台下的人在心里怒吼。  
李白看似无意地抚摸过腰间的剑柄，转身时淡淡地向身后的人群里扫了一眼，结合他手部的动作，翻译一下大概就是：  
敢搞事，爷弄死你们。  
于是王摩诘的计划，在李白一波完全不管脸面地位的操作下，直接胎死腹中。  
众人麻木地看着李白带着剑和杜甫拜堂，开扇。年纪大一点的比如贺知章这类老人家已经一脸麻木看着李太白这厮瞎搞。  
送进洞房之后，杜甫作为新郎要出来招待客人。没有完成捣乱计划的几人看着杜甫一脸复杂，心一横把所有气都撒在杜甫身上。被李白辣眼睛辣到的人也气呼呼疯狂给杜甫灌酒—反正杜甫灌不醉。  
杜甫是真的能喝，乐乐呵呵地喝了一杯又一杯，喝到最后面不改色，企图把人灌醉消气地那帮人简直更难受了。  
这大概是大家过的最难忘的除夕夜，呵呵。  
杜甫步履平坦地走进屋里，笔直笔直走到床边，眼看就要一头摔到床上。  
李白眼疾手快把人接到怀里，看着杜甫十分清醒的脸心里呵呵笑，不妄自己穿了一次女装在小小的轿子里窝了那么久。  
杜甫酒量好，要灌醉他真的不容易，如果不在婚礼上借着这么多人的手灌醉他，靠李白自己可能这辈子也没几次机会了。只见杜甫就算喝醉了也是一脸的平静，完全不见脸红，就是眼神有点发直。  
“子美？”李白试着叫了叫他。  
杜甫没回话，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，忽然一下把脸埋在了李白脖子旁边。  
李白还穿着新娘子的绿色媳妇，宽大繁复得很。杜甫手不老实地开始往李白的喜服里面摸。  
李白一边伸手抓住杜甫的手，心里一边感慨杜甫这酒品。李白好歹习武之人，杜甫被他大手一抓，两只手都握在李白手上。李白弯下身一把抄起杜甫膝盖，把人丢到了床上。  
杜甫的手被李白摁在头顶，可能不太舒服，表情有些委屈。李白借着昏暗的烛火打量躺在床上的少年郎，本来就脸嫩的杜甫在红衣的映衬下更显可爱，一副委屈的小表情让李白忍俊不禁。  
杜甫的手被抓着了，腿却还动着，十分不老实地缠到李白身上，一幅不扒完衣服不罢休的样子，放纵的样子让李白都啧啧称奇。  
李白不得不分出一只手抓住杜甫的腿，顺手把杜甫的腿抬到自己肩膀上，抬手结了杜甫衣带，把一边的裤子给扒了下来。  
杜甫不安地扭了扭，眼睛还是盯着李白不放，像是生怕人跑了。李白三两下脱了自己碍事的外袍，新娘子的首饰早就被他不知道扔到那个角落了。掰开杜甫的腿，李白轻车熟路地找到了杜甫的穴口。  
穴口一凉，杜甫这时候才有点别的动作，轻轻缩了缩身子，但是还是没有拒绝，只是轻轻唤了一声：  
“太白……”  
“在呢。”李白也不介意依着这位喝醉酒的小朋友，手指沾着膏脂往杜甫穴里送。杜甫呜咽了一声，可怜兮兮地抓着头顶的床单。两人也不是第一次，李白对杜甫的身体熟悉得很，一根手指很快加到三根，随意扩张几下，觉得差不多了，就抽出手指掀开衣袍，一挺身进去了。  
“唔！太白……白哥哥……轻些……”杜甫感觉自己的身子一下被打开了，炙热的温度插入他体内一点一点朝身体深处去，但是熟悉的侵入感让他没有反抗，反而借着酒劲儿迷迷糊糊喊李白，像只猫儿在叫似的。  
李白也没有想到这个小家伙放开了能有这么洒脱，以前清醒的时候两个人情到浓时，也不见杜甫能开口叫他一声哥哥。杜甫挣扎着要李白放开他的手，李白从善如流地放开了，结果就被杜甫一把搂住脖子抱住了，在杜甫身子里的弟兄还往里又进了一截儿，弄得杜甫倒抽了好几口气。  
“你这是干啥呢，”李白无奈地抱住耍酒疯的杜甫，让他坐在自己身上，“难道不疼吗。”  
“疼……”杜甫带着哭腔说，“但是想要……想要太白哥哥……”  
李白感觉自己的理智断弦儿了，断的啪啪响，大手扣在杜甫腰间，把人上下顶弄。  
杜甫一个没克制住，口中发出破碎的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的不成语句。  
半晌杜甫才喘着气儿说出半个句子：  
“太白哥哥……咱们今天成亲了……”  
“是啊，成亲了，”李白细细啃咬着杜甫胸前的软肉，杜甫的手控制不住在李白背上抓出一道道红痕，“现在都知道你是我的人了。”  
“子美是……子美是太白哥哥的人……”  
凌乱的衣衫挂在两人身上，杜甫一身红衣尽数堆叠在腰际，长发凌乱不堪，被汗水粘湿在背。李白在杜甫胸口啃咬出一道道红痕，白皙的胸膛布满艳色。杜甫的手无力地抓着李白的背，几乎靠着李白搂着才不至于倒在地上，儒雅的面容染的绯红，是夹杂着丝丝痛苦的欢愉。  
杜甫感觉自己的腰腹被李白握在手里，身体里的那物顶的肚子酸胀，忍不住开口求饶：  
“轻些……哥哥轻些……子美受不住……”  
得，连名字都省了。明明是自己招惹的，到头来还求饶。  
李白听着耳边的呢喃，连回个话的心思都没了，起身把人压在大红的喜被上，抬起一条腿狠狠地往前送。  
杜甫不管不顾地大声呻吟，和他往日在情事里隐忍的样子截然两样，李白在杜甫的惊呼声中释放了出来。  
两人气喘吁吁地搂在一起躺在红里带白的喜被上，李白看着昏昏沉沉的杜甫，深觉今晚真的回味无穷。


End file.
